cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly away -To the Great Sky-
|image = |kanji = Fly away -大空へ- |rōmaji = Fly away -Oozora he- |band = Suara |song number = 12 |starting episode = Episode 151: Aichi and Kamui |ending episode = Episode 163: The Connected |previous song = Ride on fight! |next song = Get Up (from Legion Mate) }} 'Fly away -To the Great Sky-' is the 12th ending theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and the 4th ending theme used in the 3rd Season. This theme is sung by Suara. It debuted in Episode 151: Aichi and Kamui of the anime. CD The CD containing "Fly away -To the Great Sky-" and named after it was released January 15, 2014. It includes a Partner Edge Dragoon and the following tracks: *1. Fly away -大空へ- *2. promise *3. Fly away -大空へ- (off vocal) *4. promise (off vocal) Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Shingo Komoi *Naoki Ishida *Kourin Tatsunagi (vision) *Toshiki Kai *Taishi Miwa *Ren Suzugamori *Suiko Tatsunagi *Tetsu Shinjou *Asaka Narumi *Kamui Katsuragi *Gouki Daimonji *Nagisa Daimonji *Kaoru Komatsubara *Hiroshi Nakatsugawa *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Emi Sendou *Mai Tobita *Rekka Tatsunagi *Jun Mutsuki *Takuto Tatsunagi *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen *Maki Nagashiro *Tatewaki Naitou *Itsuki Suwabe *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui *Kenji Mitsusada *Christopher Lo *Lee Shenlon *Ali Pajeel *Kyou Yahagi *Team Avengers Lyrics Kanji= Fly away　大空へ　夢に見たイメージで かけがえのない仲間たちと　進み続けてゆこう 戦う日々に少し疲れたり 守るモノが増えていくほど　怖くなる 見えない世界でつまずいた時は 僕らで掴んだ夢　胸に 立ち上がるよ　今 Fly away　新しい扉を開いてく キミのためなら強くなれる　不思議な勇気で Fly away　大空へ　夢に見たイメージで かけがえのない仲間たちと　進み続けてゆこう 戦う度に心強くなる 不安な時　仲間たちと手繋いでく 踏み出した一歩　つま先の向こう 答えはいつでもそこにある くじけないよ　もう Stand up 新しい未来を築いてく キミがいるから前を向ける　固い絆で Stand up 今すぐに　希望の地図広げ 向かい風さえ道しるべに　進み続けてゆこう Fly away　新しい扉を開いてく キミのためなら強くなれる　不思議な勇気で Fly away　大空へ　夢に見たイメージで かけがえのない仲間たちと　進み続けてゆこう |-| Rōmaji= Fly away Oozora he Yume ni mita IMEEJI de Kakegae no nai nakama-tachi to Susumi tsudzukete yukou Tatakau hibi ni sukoshi tsukaretai Mamoru MONO ga fuete iku hodo Kowaku naru Mienai sekai de tsumazuita toki wa Bokura de tsukanda yume Mune ni Tachiagaru yo Ima Fly away Atarashii tobira wo hiraiteku KIMI no tame nara tsuyoku nareru Fushigi na yuuki de Fly away Oozora he Yume ni mita IMEEJI de Kakegae no nai nakama-tachi to Susumi tsuzukete yukou Tatakau tabi ni kokoro tsuyoku naru Fuan na toki Nakama-tachi to te tsunaide ku Fumi dashita ippo Tsuma saki no mukou Kotae wa itsudemo soko ni aru Kujikenai yo Mou Stand up Atarashii mirai wo kizuiteku KIMI ga iru kara mae wo mukeru Katai kizuna de Stand up Ima sugu ni Kibou no chizu hiroge Mukai kaze sae michi shirube ni Susumi tsudzukete yukou Fly away Atarashii tobira wo hiraiteku KIMI no tame nara tsuyoku nareru Fushigi na yuuki de Fly away Oozora he Yume ni mita IMEEJI de Kakegae no nai nakama-tachi to Susumi tsudzukete yukou |-| English= Fly away to where the sky is, in our dreams we've seen an IMAGE from Something that can't replaced, together with my friends, I'll continue to keep moving on forward In the days I fought, I slowly understand that the things precious things to me, began to leave, I became scared The time where I've advanced to an unseen world with the dreams we created in our chests Now we'll stand up, right now Fly away, something new, that door will open up If it's for your sake, I'll become stronger, with a strange courage Fly away to where the sky is, in our dreams we've seen an IMAGE from Something that can't replaced, together with my friends, I'll continue to keep moving on forward Video